


In the Beginning

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Good Omens [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), First Kiss, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Soul Bond, before the fall - Freeform, kind of, they were made for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: In the beginning, there was nothing. Then, he opened his eyes for the first time.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Raphael (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was born, simply because I fucking live for Crowley being Raphael before falling. And I love him knowing Aziraphale in Heaven. Fair warning, I was raised, and grew up Atheist, so my knowledge of any versions of the Bible is basically from Prince of Egypt and Evan Almighty. So, I kind of just came up with some stuff, even though I did a little research. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!!

In the beginning, there was nothing. Then, he opened his eyes for the first time. Gold eyes looked out into the small crowd of 5 others like him, staring back at him. 

_ My Archangels, meet the youngest, and final of your brothers, the Star-Maker Raphael _ he heard a woman’s voice say, and felt warmth seep into his bones, into his very soul. He felt how deep the love the voice had for him was.

“Archangel Rapha-” began a fair woman with long brown hair, before she was interrupted by a man with broad shoulders, purple eyes and a warm smile. 

“No need to be so formal, Michael. Welcome, little brother. We are overjoyed to have you with us. I am Gabriel”, Gabriel said, and Raphael could feel the joy the Archangel felt towards him.

“I am Michael, as you surely know by now” said Michael.

“I am Uriel” said Uriel, a dark skinned Archangel, with beautiful gold markings adorning her face.

“I am Sandalphon” said Sandalphon, tall and broad.

“And I am Lucifer” said the final Archangel, stepping forward to greet his brother. He was not as tall as his older brothers, nor as broad, but he had a kind face, and mischievous eyes. Raphael felt the love coming from each Archangel, all aimed towards him. 

All Angels are formed adult sized, unless She saw fit for them to be younger or older. But, they developed in their own ways. Raphael took to his duty as Star-Maker quickly, and happily. He created each star with love and care, knowing his was an important task. Each star he formed was unique in every way, and he loved them all. And, through his love for his stars, he developed a strong body, a kind heart, and caring hands. His eyes became less gold, and more a mixture of colors, and his wings slowly darkened, becoming a beautiful dark blue. As his love for his stars grew, they began to appear in his wings, his physical form reflecting his passion for his duties.

He watched as more Angels were created, and he happily took on apprentices. There was so much room in the night sky, and he had no need to feel greedy. Let others discover a love for the stars, just as he had. And he watched others choose a path with his siblings. Some chose to join Gabriel, and learn the ways of creating animals. Others chose to follow Micheal, and learn the art of fighting, and protecting. Most that chose that path were Principalities. There were those who followed Uriel, whose passion for teaching was taught to others, or Sandalphon, who taught Angels of love and reverence. And there were those who followed Lucifer, who showed the Angels the difference between right and wrong, guided by Her judgment.

And beyond star-making, Raphael was given the title The Healer, and Angels followed his teachings of healing, and protecting from other harms. He taught Angels how to heal and care for those in need. And for a long time, things were good.

Then, one day, a new Angel was created. This was nothing new, Angels were created daily, and Raphael, as an Archangel, witnessed every creation, welcomed every new Angel to the universe. He had been friendly to every Angel, and they, in turn, were kind to him. No 2 Angels were exactly the same, and Raphael loved them for that. Even the Angels created as twins were different, in their own right. He never wanted an Angel to respect him, simply because of his rank as an Archangel. Some still bowed at him, as they crossed paths, but most greeted him as one would an old friend.

_ Archangels, Principalities, meet your newest, and youngest brother, Principality of the Eastern Gate, Aziraphale _ came Her voice, and every Angel could feel the love she directed towards the new Principality. The other Principalities were full of excitement, Raphael could feel it. They were a very welcoming family, always glad to meet a new sibling. 

“Welcome, Principality Aziraphale. You have much to learn, and we are excited to teach you. I am the Archangel Gabriel, Archangel of Animals” Raphael could feel the love and joy Gabriel felt for the new Principality. Gabriel felt joy in meeting every new Angel, and Aziraphale was no exception. Gabriel always introduced himself first, as was customary. The Archangels introduced themselves in order of oldest to youngest, leaving Gabriel first, and Raphael last. But he never cared. They were all equal in the end.

“I am Michael, Archangel of warriors and defense”

“I am Sandalphon, Archangel of love and reverence”

“I am Lucifer, Archangel of choices”

“I am Uriel, Archangel of teaching”

And it was finally Raphael’s turn. He cherished every first meeting with every new Angel.

“And I am Raphael, Star-Maker, and Archangel of Healing”. Aziraphale looked upon each Archangel, and Raphael found himself unable to look away from the Principality. He was shaped the same as every new Angel, their physical differences coming as they develop who they are. But, he had shoulder length curls, the color of the brightest yellow star, and eyes as blue as the sky during the day. Raphael felt something stir in him that he had never felt before. It was stronger than his love for his stars, his love for Her. It scared him.

“I thank you for gracing me with your presence, Archangels. I am eager to learn from you” Aziraphale replied, bowing to each of them. He bowed to Raphael last, and their eyes met. Raphael did not want to look away, and he could feel the same desire coming from Aziraphale. He smiled kindly, and the Principality returned the smile.

Aziraphale, like so many Principalities, quickly joined Michael, and took to his training very fast. He learned quickly, and became a formidable warrior. His physical body changed with his duty, and he became strong bodied, but, his physical form changed with his personality as well, and he became as soft as he was strong. When he was not training, he found himself watching Raphael create stars, and heal. The Archangel never grabbed too harshly, never squeezed too tight. His hands were as gentle as he was.

It was not unheard of, for an Angel to learn from multiple Archangels at once, but it did not happen often. Which is why it partially shocked Raphael, when Aziraphale approached him one day, and asked to be taught.

“What do you wish to learn from me, Aziraphale?” asked the Archangel. Aziraphale found his face heating up, as the Archangel said his name.

“I wish to learn your ways of healing” replied the Principality. Raphael smiled. A Principality wished to learn how to harm as well as heal.

“How interesting. You’re learning how to fight, with Michael, and yet, you wish to learn how to heal. Useful skill to know, on the battlefield, for friends and foe alike” said Raphael, a soft, amused smile on his face. Aziraphale returned the smile, easily.

“One of the reasons I wish to learn from you” replied Aziraphale. Raphael felt his curiosity spark at the Angels words. He had found curiosity to be a natural state of his. He wished to know the true nature of things.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is one of the other reasons for wishing to learn to heal?” asked Raphael, and Aziraphale felt his cheeks grow hotter.

“Well, if I am being truly honest, I feel a connection with you, Raphael. I do not know why, but I find myself wishing to be close to you. I know it is wrong, and I know I should not feel this way for an Archangel, but I find myself drawn to you” said the Principality, and Raphael found himself smiling brighter than a supernova. The feeling in his chest returned, twice as strong as it had on the day of Aziraphale’s creation.

“Aziraphale, I feel that same desire towards you. I am drawn to you as well. I will happily teach you to heal, if it means I get to see you more”

The Archangel and the Principality spent much time together, as often as they could. Whenever Aziraphale wasn’t training with Michael or his fellow Principalities, he was learning how to heal, or watching Raphael make stars. He was so fascinated by Raphael. He was an Archangel, a being of magnificent power and strength. Yet, when he worked, he was gentle, caring. When Aziraphale needed help understanding something, he would explain it in a soft, calm voice. When he showed Aziraphale how to heal, he would demonstrate with the softest touch. Even when the Star-Maker thought he was alone, doing what he loved best, he was gentle, kind. 

Aziraphale had seen him whisper kind things to the stars he created. He would shower them with compliments, Aziraphale could feel his love for each and every star. Aziraphale was shocked to find him longing for those compliments to be turned towards him. To see those kind eyes looking at him in such a loving manner. But the Principality knew he should not feel this way for his friend. Knew he shouldn't feel such longing. Angels were beings of love, yes. But the love they felt was never meant to surpass their love for Her. They were not meant to fall in love. They were not meant to want other Angels, especially an Archangel.

He decided not to focus on it so much, instead choosing to focus on the time he spent with Raphael. The Star-Maker fascinated him, especially when it came to making stars. Aziraphale wondered how he did it. It was always a beautiful process, in the Principalities eyes. So many colors whirling together, gasses and liquids combining, breaking apart, with such a remarkable end result. 

One day, he finally asked the Archangel.

“Raphael, how do you make stars? The process is always so breathtaking, and the end result is always so beautiful” asked Aziraphale, and the Archangel found himself blushing.

“It’s not difficult. I reach into the cosmos, and pull out atoms and elements. And then, I just mash them together and see what happens. It’s nothing spectacular, really” Raphael said, and Aziraphale smiled.

“Perhaps not to you. But I am mystified, every time you make a new star. And you treat each one with love and care. No one star is treated more highly than the others” said the Principality, a blush rising on his own cheeks.

“I can teach you, if you like” said Raphael, almost a whisper, but Aziraphale heard him. 

“I’d like that very much”

Soon Raphael began teaching Aziraphale how to make stars. They started seeing each other once a day, for hours on end. Aziraphale continued going to his training with Michael, but the Archangel had started noticing the Aziraphale’s fighting was far more careless as of late. Almost as though the training was taking up vital time out of his day, and the Angel had better places to be. And, in a way, he did. He was soon creating stars without the Archangels help, and the experience overjoyed him. The two of them grew closer than ever, and the feelings they had for each other more than doubled. They developed jokes that only they understood, formed memories only they would recall, and created nicknames only they would respond to. Aziraphale began calling Raphael ‘Nova’, their word for when a star exploded. And Raphael, in turn, referred to Aziraphale as ‘Tevel’, though he refused to tell him why. 

Before long, Raphael approached him with a brilliant new idea.

“A what?” asked the Principality.

“A Binary System. Two stars, orbiting each other. We each create one. It’ll be something unique, something special. Like you, Tevel” the Archangel said, and cupped Aziraphale’s face in his hands, brushing his cheek softly with his thumb once, before lowering his hand, and smiling softly at his Principality.  _ No, not his. Aziraphale was his own Principality _ . The Principality in question did not seem to notice Raphael’s internal struggle, though he clearly felt the love behind his Archangel’s gesture.  _ No, not his. Raphael was his own Archangel _ . Aziraphale blushed, both from Raphael’s gesture, and his own thoughts, at the overwhelming feeling of want for Raphael. Of need, a need to be with him eternally, until the end of the universe, the end of Her.

“I would be honored to make this system with you” Aziraphale said, and Raphael’s cheeks grew even redder.

“What shall we name them?” asked Raphael, a smirk growing on his face.

“Well, you clearly have an idea in place for a name. What is it?” Aziraphale asked, knowing the Archangel well enough by now to know he was being cheeky.

“Well, I was thinking of naming mine Rigil Kentaurus” said Raphael, with a laugh. Aziraphale raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“‘Foot of the Centaur’? Really, Nova?” asked Aziraphale, laughing with the Archangel.

“Well, what are you going to name yours?” asked Raphael, smiling brightly.

“Toliman” answered the Principality, a cheeky smile on his own face. Raphael laughed harder.

“‘The Two Male Ostriches?’ Tevel, you are no better than I” said Raphael, and they quickly set to work. They worked separate, but not alone, offering each other help when asked, and advice when needed. When they were finished, they were overwhelmed with joy, seeing their creations orbit each other. 

“Oh, it’s truly beautiful, Nova! The most beautiful of your creations yet!” Aziraphale said, feeling tears catch in his eyes at the sight. He looked at Raphael, and saw the Archangel had eyes only for him.

“Our creation, Tevel. It’s beauty comes from you, not from me” said Raphael, bringing his hand up, to once more cup the Principalities face, and gently stroke his thumb to Aziraphale’s cheek. But, this time, Raphael’s hand stayed, and Aziraphale leaned into the touch, feeling Raphael’s love for him, washing over his entire being.

“Raphael, I must ask you. You could have approached any Angel of the ones you have been training to aid you in this creation. Why did you choose me?” asked Aziraphale, meeting the Archangels starry eyes, and seeing nothing but love looking back at him, as he leaned in little by little, until their foreheads were touching, until they were breathing each other's air.

“I chose you for one simple reason, Tevel. Because we are like them. Two stars, orbiting so close, they look like one, from a distance” answered Raphael, speaking softly, and intimately to Aziraphale, still gently stroking his cheek. Aziraphale closed his eyes, reveling in the touch, the care behind his Star-Makers words, in the immense love he felt in that moment.

“Raphael, there is one other question I w-” Aziraphale began, speaking just as softly as Raphael.

“You wish to know why I call you ‘Tevel’. It is because Tevel means two things. ‘Universe’ and ‘Everything’. You are my universe, my everything, Aziraphale. My other half. There is no me without you” Raphael said, and Aziraphale felt tears catch in his eyes again. Not from beauty, but from the overwhelming love coming from Raphael, all aimed at him.

“My love, I feel the same” Aziraphale said, and the Principality and the Archangel leaned in the last inch, and their two lips met. Neither knew why they did it, nor why it felt right, but it would not stop them. They were finally given what they wanted, what they were not supposed to have, but now, they had it, and there was no stopping them. It was Pandora’s Box, it was Eve’s Apple Tree, it was everything in between, and it was theirs. Theirs to cherish, theirs to have, theirs to protect, to steal. They had begun, and there was no need to stop, neither wanted to, but they did. Aziraphale was the first to pull away, and Raphael made a noise unbecoming of an Archangel, his lips chasing after Aziraphale’s, already missing their warmth. The Principality huffed a small laugh, and pressed his forehead against his Archangels. He noticed that in that time they were kissing, Raphael’s hands moved from his face, to his waist, and Aziraphale had begun holding his shoulders.

“Nova, I’m going to ask you something quite stupid. Know that you are allowed to accept or refuse. This is a choice you have” Aziraphale said, as Raphael tilted his head to the side just enough, so their faces were perfectly aimed, should they start kissing again.

“Yes?” asked the Archangel, sounding a little out of breath, which was odd, for a being who didn’t need air. 

“Will you soul bond with me?” asked Aziraphale, and Raphael’s eyes opened. He looked anxious, but not in a bad way. Aziraphale understood. One of the first, and highest rules you were told to follow in Heaven, was to never show your soul to another being, not even fellow angels. Their souls were the culmination of their being. Exposing it left them vulnerable. Soul bonding brings two beings together as one, forever. It is not something done lightly, nor had it ever been done before. It meant you would be forever bound to the person you bonded with. You would know them as well as yourself, from their feelings, to their thoughts. Aziraphale knew this was something Raphael would need to thi-

“Yes” said the Archangel, and Aziraphale looked at him in shock. He was prepared. He knew it was what he wanted.

“From the day of your creation, I knew there was something special about you. I knew you meant something to me, something no other being could possibly counter. You are my other half. I am incomplete without you. I see no reason to keep our halves apart, in any way” the Archangel continued, and Aziraphale felt more love than he had ever felt in his existence. It was stronger than Her love for him. 

“I agree” he said, and his lips met those of his Archangels once more, and he bared his soul to his love, and his love, in turn, bared his own soul. And there, in the darkness of space, two beings bonded, for the first time in the history of creation. Something happened that night. The fabric of creation shifted just enough. Things were changed forever, for all of creation, whether it had been created, or had yet to be made. An Archangel and a Principality became something more, something new. And out of their love, a third star appeared in the sky, near their creation. The third and final piece of Alpha Centauri.

When one of the two beings stirred awake, they were met with a voice they knew, and recognized.

_ My son, you have done a dangerous thing. You have bonded your soul to that of another Angels. There are consequences for that kind of action. _

__ “I know. I understood the risk I was taking, and I do not regret it” he replied, feeling slightly defiant, for the first time in his existence.

_ I know. Nor should you. You and he were made to love one another. You were meant to fall in love. But now, the consequences must be faced. One of you must fall. _

__ “I know. And I have already made my choice” Raphael said, looking upon the sleeping form of his love with sadness.

_ You chose to fall in his stead. You are filled with love for him, you will do anything to keep him safe. _

__ “Yes” it was not said like the answer to a question. It was an agreement to a fact.

_ You must know before you do, my son, that this was always your path. My plan requires you to fall from my grace. It saddens me so, to be forced to send you from me. But, you are the kindest of my children, the only one who would have the heart, the understanding to live with humans, to keep them safe from harm. He is destined to be my guardian of the eastern gate of Eden. But, without you, his faith in Heaven will be unwavering. He needs you to guide him from that faith. If he does not, my creation will end in fire and flame. Without you to protect him, to help him see, he will not survive. _

__ “I know. I will gladly fall for him. But, will we still be bonded?” he asked, needing to know.

_ Yes. I will not take this away from you. I am not able to. You shall forever be connected to him. But, he will forget. He will not remember this night, bonding. He will not remember you. But, his love will be there. I made him to love you, and I made you, in turn, to love him. You must show them what can happen if there is peace. He will still love you, now more than ever. You are now a part of each other. He will not know why he loves you. He will question it, he will doubt it, he will try to fight it. But he will not be able to. I am truly sorry, my child. Out of all my children, you were my favorite. You wished to know the true nature of things, yet, you did not want more than what you had. You were content to create beauty, and to heal. As a fallen, you will be unable to do either. But, you will have something no other fallen will have. Care, hope, love, kindness, and an imagination. You will lose your way, you will think I hate you, you will hate me in turn. You may even forget this conversation. But know, I hold you in my heart, always. You are falling because that is what must be done, for the world, for your love, your Tevel, to survive.  _

__ “I understand. I will miss my time with you, with him. But, if I am to fall to help the world, to help him, I will. Thank you, mother. Thank you for giving us love for each other” Raphael said, before standing up, and walking to his Principality. 

“I love you, Tevel. Your mind will forget, but your heart, your soul will remember. I will cherish you always, and I await the day I can finally hold you in my arms once more” he said, kneeling down to the sleeping figure, and pressing a gentle, loving kiss to his other halves forehead. He silently stood once more, finding his eyes wet with tears, for the loss of his love, but also, for the hope of being with him again.

“I am ready”

_ Farewell, my son. _

Aziraphale will awaken in a strange place he has no memory of, looking at beautiful stars. The Archangels will scold him for missing his training, but he will have no excuse. He will notice less Archangels than he remembers.

“Where are Lucifer and …….” he will ask, and the Archangels will reply, telling him, Lucifer and Raphael had fallen. Aziraphale will ask why, and the Archangels will tell him Lucifer questioned Her plan, and Raphael simply asked too many questions. And Aziraphale will believe them. But they will know, Lucifer chose free will, and Raphael chose love. They will grieve their fallen brothers for only so long. Soon however, more will follow in their footsteps, and chose, all falling from Heaven. 

That is in the future. This is the present. And with a final, hopeful look at his loves sleeping form, Crawly falls to Hell.


End file.
